


Being Zach

by Nerdy062



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy062/pseuds/Nerdy062
Summary: "So you have a son?""Yeah"Owen was in a for long ride once he met Zach Mitchell, the boy who lives next to his girlfriend. And Zach didn't like change because he was happy of how he was living his life but then Owen Fucking Grady had to smile and make the whole world stop. It was bad he likes the older man but it's even worst that he has a kid and is lying to everyone about it.





	1. The Day before

Zach Mithelle was 12 when he was handed his newborn son,Gray. He had been raped by his English teacher who was thrown to prison as soon as word got out about her touching the kid then tried to kill him but Zach got away.Most kids would have been scared and wouldn't be right in the head after something like that but Zach, all he knew was that he had to look after Gray with his life.When he was told that his teacher had given birth the news was all on that, his mam said they were giving it away but Zach said he wanted to look after the baby, he'd acted like it was his brother. His mam gave in and made his dad let them keep the baby. Sure, he was 12 but holding that baby in his arms was the most important thing in his life.

His heart broke the first time Gray called him dad because his mam told him off and said "Never call Zach that again, otherwise I'll feed you to the dog."It pissed him off knowing his mam had said that but then again things had been falling apart at home ever since Zach was raped. His mam and dad never got along in a while but that seemed to push both them to finally say they have to break up, they only started getting divorced now because they sent Zach and Gray to an apartment while they work things out.

He's now 15 looking after his son alone in an apartment acting as if they are brothers which feels odd and way wrong. Gray knows Zach is his dad and Zach wants to be a dad to Gray. Gray might be 3,coming up 4 soon, but he is smart. Zach's been living here for like 3 years, since Gray was born and his mam hasn't talked to him forever, 4 months 2 weeks and 4 days. He hates this place and the women he lives next to,Claire.

Claire is nice but she ask way to much about the boy and his son.You don't look a like, how are you brothers? Where are your parents? How old are you? Dating any one? Want some help with those bags? When's your birthday? How come I've never seen your parents? Zach always comes up with very believe lies, she thinks his mam and dad both work early in the morning until like 5am then come home. She asks why Zach never goes to school and he told the truth, that he is the only who can look after little Gray.

It's 7am in the morning and Zach needs his coffee before Gray wakes up, he feels bad for this but he locks the front door to his apartment and walks to the Starbucks near the area. He didn't even change his PJ's or anything other then put his shoes on then run over there. He stood in the lie hoping this would past by fast but there was a mother of three trying her best to order while holding a baby, telling two kids off who were running around and pushing a pram with another baby. Zach smiled at that, kids are always filled of joy and happiness. She looked like she needed help.

"Miss?"Zach smiled as the mother and cashier turned to look at him, their eyes softened."I would hold your kid and look after the pram while you order then you can have them back"She smiled at him before handing the baby over and pram over to the teenager.The baby giggled at Zach and tapped his head making the older boy laugh.

"Thank you"The mother smiled as she took her children back."You seem good with kids, my last baby sitter quite, would you....What I'm asking is would you look after my kids if I payed you?"

"As long as I can look after my baby brother too"She nodded before asking for Zach's phone number which he gave to her happily.

Once he was done he headed straight home for Gray. Thankfully Claire wasn't up so he didn't have to talk to her. When he came home his coffee was already done so he put it in the trash then headed to Gray's room. It was so cute.Dinosaurs were the theme because Gray loved cartoons and movies about them, Zach did when he was 5 too. Dinosaur King was one of the biggest thing Gray loved most, his bed was a T rex's mouth which was cute to Zach but his mam didn't like how it looked like the boy was being eaten in his sleep."Wake up slugger"Zach said as he opened the curtains, a huff came from the bed which made Zach smile. 

He turned and grabbed his son from the bed."Here comes the might Zach Rex, coming to eat the flesh of a little Grey raptor."The child laughed as his dad held him upside down shaking him but pouted once Zach sat him onto his lap."Time for a bath then we are going to the park"Gray smiled at that, they never really go out any more.

As soon as they were both dressed and cleaned Zach gave Gray a piggy back to the park. It was nearly close so they came to it very soon, Zach sat at a beanch while he watched his son playing in the sand with other kids. Gray is so cute! Zach was cute when he was younger but then again he does still get called it a lot from people, it because he's short for his age. He hasn't grown that much since he was 13 to be honestest, back then he was tall for his age and now he isn't.

He glanced at the skate park real quick but he ended up staring. So that's what being a real teenager would be like. He'd talked to his friends, be relaxed, not know about the real darkness in the world, have nothing holding him back and have no Gray....That life would fucking suck! Gray has opened Zach's eyes to the real world, he might not know everything like an adult does know but he knows there are wrongs and rights which has a very fine line making sure the two aren't the same. He just doesn't know where that line is. Just as long as he can help Gray fine the line and go onto the right side.

Gray is his world and that's all he needs. Speaking of the child, Zach turned to see some older kids standing around his son they looked mean. He got up and walked over, the kids weren't older then him so he has the upper hand here which he smirked at."Gray lets go home"He said pulling the boy away from them."If you guys talk to him again your dicks will be vigians, your guts will be on the floors and your mams will hate you just like you dad"The boys stepped away, Zach only noticed Gray was crying which made his heart stop. He pulled his son into his chest as he picked up the little boy and began to walk home."I'm buy us pizza and we can watch whatever you want"

"Really?"He whipped as he hugged his dad, Gray's face was hidding in Zach's neck.

"Yeah"Zach chuckled as they came home, he's always home when he's with Gray but then he just had to meet Owen Fucking Grady!


	2. 2 Boyfriends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Claire isn't that bad!

The day had passed really fast, too fast if you asked Zach. The babysitting was so simple and they played really nicely with Gray so he was happy too. But Zach had come home fed Gray, bathed him and let him play for a little until he had to put the kid to bed but that was at 7 and now it's only half 7. It seem everything is moving slowly since Zach has time to him self and he doesn't even know what to do. Going out was a no because Gray sometime woke up and freaked because his dad isn't home, so he was staying on the coach watching tv until he went to bed too. 

This might sound sad but Zach gave himself a bed time too because he knows he a kid and needs to sleep like everyone else. He stared at the tv watching the movement of the people on there, he wasn't sure what he was watching but they were moving a lot and shouting at one another, must be a drama. He found him self thinking about his mother and father, he missed the dicks even if they are jerks to him and don't look at him the same way since he was 11. They took his childhood away and sent him here but he is happy they have because he feels like a true father with Gray here.

But Zach still couldn't get over the fact that he'll be sending Gray to school soon, or whatever its called were he will go to learn or play. He hates leaving Gray alone with people he doesn't know but it will help him have a childhood and grow up right.

Zach was getting sick of hearing these stupid people shout at one another so he changed to the music channel only to pout at what he was hearing. Everything was okay sounding it's just he hasn't really liked new music to the old classics like NC/DC,ABBA, Christian Kane,Britney Spears, Backstreet Boys or even Taylor Swift....Zach might like her but the others are okay, the songs just don't sound as cool as his dad's music or his mam's music too. But before he could change the channel again the was a bag from next door at Claire's....Which was highly odd? Zach never heard anything from her house before so he panicked if she was being robbed and got up leaving his apartment.

However, as Zach closed the door behind him he was shocked to see Claire pinned to her door with a man kissing her on the lips, she was kissing back so his panicked left him and he felt grossed out....These are two grown ups making out in front of him after all so he turned around and went for the door but before he could he hear Claire say his name."Zach?"He turned to her and gave her a smile."What are you doing out here? I thought you and your brother would be in bed now, its 8"

"He's in bed....I was just doing my home work and heard a bang, I thought you were being robbed or something and came out here but you seem like you are doing fine!"Zach said it in one breath really fast before looking at his door, he so wanted to run. But then he looked at the man next to her, was it her boyfriend?

"Barry you should go"Claire told the man who nodded before running off."That was Barry, can you keep it to your self that we were kissing?"Zach gave her an odd look before nodding."Well, it's nice to know you worry Zach but I'm fine really. Now you can go back to your apartment,okay?"He nodded as he walked back in and locked the door.

The fuck was that!He thought rubbing his eyes, he should be heading off to bed now thinking about it. Quickly he cleaned the kitchen and turned everything off but his bed room light. Then it hit him that he should check on Gray which he did, he smiled as he saw his son lying there asleep in nice dreams before going back to his room and sleeping. 

 

His alarm woke him up making him stretch his body before unlocking his phone seeing if his mam had texted him, nothing like normally. Just as he walked out and stared on making breakfast he head Gray walking to the bathroom, Zach smiled at that just as the toast popped up. He quickly buttered them, put them on the bench, grabbed a seat for Gray and poured out a drink of orange juice. Zach checked the date and frozen....Gray's 4th birthday is tomorrow.

Maybe some one could look after Gray for awhile, then Zach could go out and buy his cake, gifts and other stuff.....How could he have forgotten. Who could l-Claire might be able too. He cringed at the idea but it's the only thing he can do.

 

The list he made was short, not many people were walking around the shop so Zach felt fine pushing the shopping cart alone. He was in the cake area looking for anything that might look good for his Gray. His eyes landed on a Power Rangers cake, Gray does love Power Rangers but Zach wasn't fully sure if would be that good. Judging that Gray would like it he put it into the cart and went on to the toy part of the shop.

There was a lot of great looking stuff here but nothing stood out for him to get for Gray, he is 4 after all it shouldn't be this hard. His eyes went right back to the cake with Power Rangers, he grabbed it and then walked to the check out. A mother and father stood there with their daughter who had her eyes glued to her phone until she saw Zach, she gave him a shy smile while he smiled back and waited in the line. 

Soon he was out of there with a bag and walking home until he came to the pet shop. A pure white puppy husky sat in the window for 10 bucks for some reason, he didn't know why until the little thing was looking at him with her tail wagging. She had out red eye, it was creepy but oddly he found her cute and sweet....she'd made a great gift for his Gray that and it would be totally cute to see his son with a puppy. 

 

Indominus is what he called her, he put her into his room so Gray wouldn't see here. He placed all the food for tomorrow away then went over to Claire's he knocked on the door, it pulled opened be was expecting to see Claire or Gray or many hell even that Barry dude but he didn't expected to see this hot God of a man stood in front of him. The guy's eyes traveled up the boy before his eyes met with Zach's, the guy gave a stupid cute little smile to the boy, Zach felt his chest hurt...the fuck!?"Ah! You must be Zach, come in. Gray is with Claire in the kitchen"He led the teenager into the apartment.

Zach came in slowly, sure the dude it hot but just because some one is hot doesn't mean he trust them. His eyes looked around the place taking note of how white, bright and clean Claire kept her house....maybe even too clean if you asked him.He spotted Gray playing with some jelly stuff, Claire was sat there playing with him happily.Zach moved passed the hot dude and picked up his son, hugging him them put him down."Sorry big guy"He smiled sitting on the floor with Gray."I had to go out and buy some stuff for tomorrow! You know since you're turning 4"Gray smiled and hugged Zach who smiled, picking the boy up about to head for the door when Claire stopped him.

"Zach me and Owen made lunch for Gray, we thought you'd be home later so we would love it if you both stayed to eat"Zach nodded and sat down at the table with Gray next to him."Owen is my boyfriend"The fuck! Who the hell is Barry then? Was all he could think in that moment.


End file.
